


Geralt of Rivia|NSFW Alphabet

by amongthestars89



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform, hair-pulling kink bc obviously lmao, jaskier - Freeform, verse!Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthestars89/pseuds/amongthestars89
Summary: The long-awaited (but not really lol) list of headcannons for your favorite grumpy old Witcher! :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Geralt of Rivia|NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Holyyyy shit is this so overdue lmaoo – this has been left unfinished in my drafts for so long, I thought I might as well get it done so here we are haha... Again, this is still pretty jokey but hopefully someone out there can enjoy it – anyways, happy reading!

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)   
-i think it depends on how long you two have known each other/the amount of times you've slept together   
-if he's known you longer, he'll probably do more to engage w/ you afterwards & extend the offer to help you clean up but if that's not the case, he may just let himself out following a quick farewell or if he's feeling more tired than usual, he'll sleep next to you through the night   
-this may or may not lead to you two totally entangled in each other the next morning

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
-i would say his arms—while he loathes the process in which he obtained the strength he possesses today, he can't entirely say he hates the result   
-for you i think he would have difficulty choosing which part of you he likes the most, but if he had to it'd be your silhouette (does that count as a body part?)   
-there's a specific moment in his mind of when you first met where you were stood at the end of a long hallway and the way the moonlight hit you in just the right way highlighted your impeccable frame in all the perfect places  
-he'll never forget it lol

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…)  
-in your mouth, definitely   
-gazing upon you as your head bobs up and down on his cock will never fail to send Geralt over the edge   
-he finds it especially alluring if you swallow afterwards

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
-he kinda loves bottoming way more than topping   
-something about destroying the role others often project onto him is extremely freeing   
-plus he just thinks you look incredibly sexy smirking down at him from above 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
-being alive as long as he has, Geralt has gotten his fair share of experience in the bedroom lol  
-i would say he knows all the basics and whatnot but being with you has opened him up to trying new things & expanding his horizons from some of the more to-the-point education he's taken in over the years 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying)   
-when you're riding him but he's got his hands secured on the small of your back so as to ensure he's able to fuck you senseless 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
-he can be, or at least a little more than you'd expect   
-like if you two are just getting back to your room after a few drinks, he can be pretty giggly (only really shows it around you, though) 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
-it's pretty wild down there™️  
-don't really think he pays really any mind to the maintenance side of things   
-weirdly i don't get the impression that they do?? like i could be wrong (feel free to correct me) but i kinda think they'd be darker than the hair on his head for some reason idk

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
-romance has never been Geralt's strong suit  
-after years and years of suppressing his emotions (bc he does, in fact, have them – fight me) expressing them feels very foreign to him   
-i imagine if he was super into you he'd do his best to pick up on what you like/find romantic and do that   
-feel like he’d also lowkey consider trying one of the many methods Jaskier rambles to him about (though he'd never admit to taking advice from him lmaoo) 

  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
-i would say while he doesn't really have any strong desire to do so just whenever, Geralt understands how beneficial the chemical release of it is  
-definitely doesn't take his time w/ it though because of that   
-usually only does it when you're apart from each other

  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
-whoo boy does this man have a hair-pulling kink lmaoo  
-like, do i even have to say more?? just look at 'em lol  
-when you’re getting down, the second your fingers go to his head it’s over hfgjjfdfhjjgdf

  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
-i see him preferring the comfort of a bedroom or just a secluded area   
-bc ik y'all fucking in the woods—it’s just inevitable lmao   
-Jaskier can't even say anything with the amount of times you two have accidentally walked in on him just about anywhere you can imagine lol

  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
-when you two spar, i think—definitely   
-seeing you so determined and feeling just how strong you've gotten since you two met is just *chef's kiss* for Geralt lmao

  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
-definitely anything you're not comfortable with   
-no mommy kinks allowed either—there is just no way i think he'd want to be reminded of her during the moment 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
-as previously mentioned, he loves when you go down on him, but he especially loves returning the favor   
-absolutely well-versed in the art of giving  
-always makes sure your legs are shaking by the time he's done 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
-i think it's a mix of both to be honest  
-really depends on his mood at the time i think   
-he does like speeding up after a little while of getting you warmed up and desperate for him to do so though

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than longer sex, how often, etc.)  
-doesn't mind them, but doesn't love them either  
-he prefers being able to go at a pace you both agree upon, rather than one set by circumstance or some other trivial obstacle 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
-lmaoo what has this man not tried before??   
-no but seriously, i think since he's had so much time to really figure out what he likes and what he doesn't, his willingness to try ~anything~ has waned a fair bit   
-if it's something he's never done/heard of however, and you're down to give it a shot, he is too

  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
-because he's a Witcher, Geralt definitely has more stamina than the average person   
-so i would say he can go pretty much as long as you can/want to lol

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
-as touched upon in my alphabet for Jaskier—while there were some toys around, i don’t think he'd be super into them   
-i think he'd probably give them a try but no guarantee he would suddenly ask to start using them during sex lol

  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
-surprisingly not a lot   
-maybe a rogue thigh grab here and there or possibly a bit of grinding while you spar but it's not a must for him to get the both of you excited 

  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
-not as quiet as one might think  
-he loves to curse but grunting, groaning and the occasional moan can 100% be expected from him

  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
-he loves it whenever you manage to steal his sword in a sparring session and get him on his knees, tilting his chin up with the point of the blade  
- ~~is also secretly totally down for that threesome w/ Jask~~

  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
-i could see him easily being in the 8-9 region—maybe 9.5   
-slightly less girth but the length and his skill level w/ it evens things out 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
-pretty even, i'd say   
-he is a master of suppression of all things considered 'human weaknesses' lol

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
-tends to stay awake until he knows you've fallen asleep   
-if it's been a long day, however, he conks out a little sooner, sometimes when you're still awake


End file.
